


See You Soon

by theloupgaroux



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intro to the character return from 2x01, spoilers from TO 2x01 and season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

"Get up." Kol was so close that her golden blonde hair should be moving with his breathy speech. Or, it would be if he still had breath. "Get up, Rebekah," he repeated with a dark urgency.

Kol watched helplessly as his bastard brother Niklaus bent over their sister, whispering about the pain he would bring her. Meanwhile her ghostly brother knelt uselessly beside her. Rebekah was a fighter, Kol knew she had fought him off as best as she could. She tried. But it wasn't enough. And there was nothing Kol could do to stop it, he could only watch as their brother was about to drive an enchanted weapon through what had once been the heart of their family.

Sure, Kol had almost finished her off for good a few months before. But that was between the two of them, and the world had been at sake! This was different. This was Niklaus bullying the family just as he always had, with his flimsy tricks. Always with the enchanted daggers, always with the threats.

Only this time Niklaus really meant to hurt Rebekah. Something he had never done, not in 1000 years. Kol's fists clenched at his sides, trying to will himself to some sort of material being. How he'd love to beat the smug look off of his brother's face. How he'd love to keep beating him into the cracked cement beneath them. He really did miss connecting with his family, after all.

For 1000 years he'd been able to take on any opponent and crush them with the barest force. The few times he seriously fought with his brothers over the centuries still had a flavour of play about them, after all the brothers were immortal and couldn't truly kill one another. Maim, sure. Kill? No.

But Niklaus looked murderous tonight. Was murderous. He just lacked the proper weapon. Thankfully.  As much as Kol hated being stuck on the Other Side, he'd hate it more if Rebekah was trapped here with him. And not because she was whiny at times, although there was that, it was because... because what? Because deep down he was _still her brother?_ Kol scoffed internally at the idea. There was no humanity in him. So why did he watch out for Rebekah? Why was he so outraged that their brother dare lay hands on her like this? He didn't care, did he?

But he did. He did care, and the thought only pushed Kol further into anger. Stuck here in limbo, unable to taste, touch, affect anything. Unable to stop their bastard brutish brother from beating Rebekah's face into the concrete and condemning her to eternal agony.

There had to be a way out of here.

Which is why, when Esther appeared and offered Kol a body to jump into in the real world, Kol didn't think twice about it. He'd have to help her? Team up with boring Finn of all people? Sure. He'd do it. Whatever it took.  He needed a body. He needed fists. He was done feeling helpless. Time to make others feel that way. And if he had any doubts on who to test his new abilities on, he just had to picture Rebekah gasping in pain and he knew who the first target would be.

See you soon, brother.


End file.
